The present invention relates to programs and the like of game devices on which a game is executed by displaying images in which a plurality of characters including a self-character move within a game space, and particularly relates to programs in a case where the self-character is caused to move.
In addition to a type of game in which a character operated by a player (game player) fights on a one-against-one basis against an enemy character controlled by a computer, games that make use of image processing include a type of game in which the self-character fights as one character of his own team against an opponent team on a many-against-many basis An example corresponding to this would be team sports ball games such as soccer and basketball.
For example, patent document 1 discloses a technique in a soccer game or the like in which actions of characters involved in the development of the game are aligned with actions of actual athletes and are controlled naturally; for example, paragraphs 0134 to 0138 discloses control relating to movement actions in which an athlete character of a defending-side team is caused to move toward a target position that has been established so as to mark an athlete character of an attacking-side team.    Patent document 1: JP 2004329531A
In types of games involving fighting against an opponent team on a many-against-many basis, there are multiple objects for image processing and the control thereof, and assuming more realistic game development, there is a large scope for improvements to reflect this in image processing techniques (programs) and the like.
For example, although patent document 1 discloses causing the athlete characters of a defending-side team to move toward a target position that has been established so as to mark the athlete characters of an attacking-side team, no examination is given therein in regard to such factors as a method of setting the target position, the convenience of operation for the player at that time, and a trajectory of movement until the target position.